Immortal Lovers
by Nara1991
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are both heirs to their warring vampire clans. So what happens when they meet in battle and fall in love? Other potential couples. Rated mature for sexual content later on. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Ino surveyed the current battle status. It was probably 40/60 to the opposition. _Shit!_ She needed to increase her pace. Didn't any of these imbeciles have at least one bone of fighting spirit in their bodies? Without a second though she moved with the athletic grace of a cat, head first into battle.

Ino had joined the fight against her fathers wishes, however she been getting ever-increasingly pissed off with his plotting, evaluating and attempts at forging new truces with other vampire clans, wizards, even werewolfs! It was a disgrace! The time to fight was now, the Nara Clan had been taking advantage of their inactivity and succeeded at pushing back their defences at an alarming speed. The current situation wasn't favourable to her, with her clans pride on the line, she was their future queen, she wasn't about to let it fall.

Clad in black from head to foot, only her blue eyes visible in the ninja garb, she gripped her kunai and ran into a small crowd of enemies, it turned out one of her allies was in the middle about to be killed, she quickly dispatched two of enemies before any of the others could notice, clean slits across the necks, the quickest way. She completed an elegant back flip, which gave her allie time to cut down the one attempting to throw kunai at her, which she effortlessly dodged.

Ino charged at the last enemy with amazing speed, striking him down in an instant. _Too easy._

"T-thank you, my brother, if it were not for you I would be a pile of ash now"

"Don't you mean sister?"

"My-My lady Ino!"

Ino smirked and plunged herself into battle once more, leaving her 'brother' dumbstruck. Hopefully he wouldn't be like that for too long, considering they were surrounded by 50 or so enemies compared to their 30.

Ino scanned the battle quickly with her fast reflexes, looking for a free enemy, however most people seemed to be preoccupied with one-on-one battles. She circled the perimeter of the fight and something sharp caught her finally honed sense of smell. Blood. Human. She involuntarily placed a hand over her already covered face. There couldn't be a human here. Surely? She searched frantically for exactly 3 seconds and there appeared to be no sign of one. Things clicked into to place.

So that's what the enemy was doing. Blood letting a human nearby, making sure they were fully fed first, and picking off the first ones of her platoon to be consumed by their desires. "Cowards!" She screeched. "Men!" She shouted ignoring her own hunger. "Don't give up! See what tricks these Nara scum are using! Fight till your last breath!" Ino's own determination fuelled her men's, who now were fully aware the future queen of their clan was amidst the fighting. It didn't surprise them.

Ino heard it coming before it had chance to collide with her, a kunai landed a few inches away from her foot even though she dodged it. She confronted her attacker. "How dare you! You impudent fool!" She pulled out a switch-blade knife hidden in her long black boot. "Do you know WHO you just tried to attack." Her enemy remained silent, while she launched herself with enraged strength and speed into the air, aiming a strong-limbed kick straight towards him. She missed. MISSED! She never missed! But she heard the sound of ripping material and the smell of blood fill the air, it was strong to her over-formed senses. A fellow creatures blood was just as appetizing as a humans, only it was forbidden. She'd succeeded in slashing her enemy across the face with a cut no deeper than a centimetre she guessed, it was a narrow miss and hit. She smirked triumphantly as her attacker wiped his face of the blood."Very skilled" Her attacker had a beautiful voice, a little gruff, but both manly and gentlemanly to her ears. "No-one has managed to do that to me before, but what about you?" As if on cue Ino felt a stinging sensation on the top of her left arm. _Shit_! He'd managed to catch her off guard. _How did he do that?_ She turned to get a better look at him, but found he too had most of his body covered up. She could just make out a pair of hazel eyes and a spiked pony tail. "Why you-"

She was abruptly cut off from the sound of a booming voice. "Retreat! Humans, retreat!"

Her attackers eyes narrowed, like he was smiling "Good look getting that to stop" he indicated to the wound on her arm, before running off into the darkness. Ino was fuming now, but intrigued by the mystery warrior.

"My lady Ino, we must leave now!"

Ino nodded. "Men, we're going home!" She needed to get her army out of there, the sent of blood saturated the air, not a good idea to linger any longer, especially with humans on their way and group of hungry vampires.

* * *

Ino stomped angrily towards her fathers hall, where he sat on his thrown. Lord of the Yamanaka Clan.

"You're back my child, although I forbid you to go in the first place"

"How long do you intend to sit here father! While that filth attempts to invade our territory!"

"Ino my daughter, this is war, not just battle, you must understand - Ino dearest! Your bleeding!"

"Its nothing" She clamped her hand over the cut which was seeping blood.

"Nonsense I'll send for someone" He snapped his fingers and his physician appeared.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Please tend to me daughter Shin"

"Father I'm f-"

"No you are not, because you disobeyed my orders, my dear, this is punishment if you like"

She rolled her eyes and sat down sulkily letting Shin examine her wound.

"Lady Ino how did you obtain this wound?"

"Is that an idiot question! I was cut of course!"

"I beg your pardon my lady, but I have reason to believe you've been cut with an enchanted weapon of sorts"

"So The Nara Clan has wizards on their side it seems" Analysed her father. "No matter, I also have allies" He rose from his thrown. "Excuse me but I have business to attend to, make sure that wound is healed by the time I get back."

"This is ridiculous!" Complained Ino as Shin bandaged her up "I should have healed by now, I'm bleeding like a human! Can't you do anything Shin, you are a wizard after all?"

"I'm afraid this is beyond me, my lady. I specialize in healing magic, however when your blood manages to clot its self your cut should heal at a normal rate." Ino clicked her tongue in frustration. That fool, she would find him again and dispose of him, that vampire with the seductive voice.

* * *

"My son how did the fight fare?"

"It was brief father, a couple of humans came to investigate the commotion, we had to retreat"

"Shame. But you did the right thing son, we cannot risk blowing our cover to the humans after."

"Father, since when did the Yamanaka Clan have women to fight their battles for them? I thought that was one thing their lord was against, women paying the price of war"

"What?" The lord blinked in surprise.

"Yes, a woman, she gave me a cut on the cheek, although it had healed now" He felt the spot where the stranger had pierced his beautiful smooth skin.

"Really? What could my enemy be up to I wonder." He chuckled "Interesting"

"What is it father?"

"What indeed" He smirked arrogantly. "Anyway my son, I left you a snack in your room, I thought you might be hungry when you got back. I see the battle didn't go as planned, feel free to play with your food" With that he left.

Shikamaru made his way to his room, through the elegant castle, being greeted by many of the servants as he passed. "Welcome home Lord Shikamaru" _Keh! Peasants. _He thought to himself, created vampires, not born like him, not of noble blood.

He entered his darkened room, and met the eyes of a terrified-looking young human girl.

She couldn't have been anymore than 17. She was bound and gagged on his bed, her hair lay in a tangled mess around her face. Shikamaru tutted. "I wish they would handle my meals more gently, and at least make them more presentable" He said shaking is head, examining the dirt on the girls face. She looked like she'd been dragged through a bush. Which thinking about it she probably had. "I bet you taste like shit don't you little girl?" The girls eyes widened even more. He laughed cruelly. "You poor terrified girl, I might as well put you out of your misery." He approached the bed quietly, no need to stalk prey that was as helpless as this one was. He removed the gag in her mouth and the rope binding her wrists. The girl instantly made a run for the open the door, but with the speed of lightening he threw his arm out catching her in the stomach and winding her. She screamed as he pinned her body to the bed by her wrists. He chuckled. "Be nice little human, or I won't end your suffering" She coughed, still hurting from the blow to her delicate human stomach. "P-please d-don't h-hurt me" She began to sob. Shikamaru laughed again. "You won't feel a thing human" She began to kick and scream again as his fangs extended infront of her. Her shrieks were cut off instantly as they made contact with her neck.

Shikamaru wiped the blood at the side of his mouth. "You really did taste awful, and so noisy" He tutted. He thought about his earlier enemy. Her blood had been delicious smelling, the memory was brief but the smell had drove him wild at the time. It wasn't ordinary smelling it was...no! It couldn't be... but there was no denying it. That was definitely the smell of concentrated, noble blood. He had to tell his father.

* * *

Ino plonked herself down on the large leather settee in a very un-lady like fashion.

"Sakura!" She demanded. Her servant girl appeared.

"Yes my lady"

"Sit with me" The servant did as she was told.

Ino began sniffing her arm furiously

"Errm. My lady?"

"Shush! I'm trying to find his scent"

If his skin had made contact with hers even for a fraction of a second she would be able to pinpoint it. "Aha!" The smell of... "Amazing!" She remarked. "That smell is extraordinary!"

"What smell my lady?"

"Smell!" She demanded again thrusting her arm under Sakura's nose.

"My sense of strong isn't as strong as yours my lady"

"Oh yes. I forgot."

A hundred years ago when Ino resembled a delicate human child, around 10 years old, she had spotted Sakura and wanted her blood instantly. "Daddy. I want that human!" She said. And what Ino wanted, her father delivered. Now Sakura was her servant, both in blood and occupation. She confined in Sakura about nearly everything and she was treated better than any other servants in her castle. She told Sakura all about her encounter with the mysterious stranger.

"My lady sounds Intrigued"

"Oh I am. Very" She smiled.

Not just his scent. But his blood too. Ino marvelled at the fact of this. No-ones blood had ever smelt like his, she wanted it, and she wanted it badly, yet knew she couldn't take another vampires blood, unless she was their lover...

* * *

First chapter, sounding good?


	2. Chapter 2

Ino checked to see if her intended target was paying attention. Yes he was. She turned her back on him and smiled in satisfaction. She seductively leant across the bar, causing the 15 inch black miniskirt she was wearing to ride up even higher over her long pale legs, exposing exactly one inch of her shapely behind. Her heightened senses picked up that more than just the young man's set of eyes were looking her up and down. However she didn't care if any of the other males in the room were more attractive than this particular one, because his blood, his scent, stood out like a sore thumb compared to the rest. They had lucky escapes. She tasted the air and moaned in anticipation of the meal to come. It smelt soooo good. Her throat was dry and it craved what this young man had pumping through his veins. She heard his footsteps as clear as if the two of them were walking across wooden floorboards wearing clogs. She turned the urge to laugh at her prey's voice, when he addressed her, drenched with nerves, into the charming smile of porcelain doll. Straight white teeth with hidden fangs.

"C-can I buy you a d-drink?" The nameless man said all this very fast. But Ino's perfectly defined hearing caught every last word.

"Certainly, although I would like to know you name first" She giggled. Suppressing the will to snort arrogantly in his face.

"Ryan" He said breathlessly. "What's yours?"

"Ino" _No need to commit that to memory human, you won't be alive much longer._

Even under the neon lights of the club she observed him blush deep crimson, as his blood hit the surface of his cheek. And she had to fight the urge to take him right at that moment, despite the number of humans around.

"You-are- r-really, b-beautiful" The man called Ryan announced.

"Why thank you, your very kind" She smiled artificially. _Pathetic human _

Ino absent mindedly played with one of her elaborate blond curls (Courtesy of Sakura). And watched the human out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't taking his eyes off her. She hated to be looked up and down like that by a filthy human. She wasn't the prey, **he was**. She rolled her eyes as the human mentally undressed her. She'd gouge his eyes out when she was finished with him so he wouldn't look at any part of a woman ever again. Not that it really mattered he'd be dead anyhow. She turned her head away to watch the people on the dance-floor, and heard an acute ping in her untouched glass, and half a seconds fizz as the tablet dissolved, undetected by human ears. _So that's his motives._ She smirked. _Quite devious for a human. I've chosen my prey well. To pretend to be a innocent naive young man, when really you're a drink-spiking, serial-rapist. Well two can play at that game. If only _**You**_ knew what _**I**_ was. _Ino chuckled.

"Something funny?" Asked the man with feigned interest.

"Oh yes, somethings very funny" She sniggered quietly.

"Aren't you going to drink that? I did buy it for you. Wouldn't want to waste money on a woman as beautiful as you" He smiled.

_What happened to the innocent act? Dum little human. _

"Oh. I apologise, of course. I wouldn't want to be rude" She smiled back, sweetly,

She threw back the triple brandy he had ordered her in one go, without even pulling a face. To be truthful she couldn't even taste it. The drug and the alcohol would have no effect on her either. This human had no idea what he was in for. He blinked in surprise.

"Quite the drinker aren't you?"

"Yes, quite"

"And quite a pair of legs you have there too" He smirked, rubbing his hand against the top of her thigh. There was no need to act the innocent here. She was almost past her ability to control her instincts.

"Why don't we get out of here?" She suggested, placing a delicate hand over his own, which lay on her knee.

"Just what I was thinking" He triumphed (Or so he thought).

They walked the streets for ten minutes. She let her soon to be victim lead the way, as he seemed to have done this many times before. He politely guided her down a darkened alley, and she knew what was coming next. Walking in front of him, she felt his rough hand grab her arm and shove her back against the hard, cold wall. _He'll pay for that._ She loved this part the best however, where she could pretend to scream and struggle, let the prey think they have the advantage before they abruptly became the victim. She savoured the Irony of it.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, forcing her eyes to be come as wide as they could.

"Don't move and I won't hurt you...much" He grinned evilly, while unzipping his pants.

_That should be my line_ . She thought irritably. Before letting out a fake high-pitched scream. He rushed to cover her mouth.

"Guess I forgot to mention for you to keep quite as well bitch!"

He thrust his body against hers, and tried to hitch up her skirt using his grubby hands. That was when Ino's tone abruptly changed. "On no, whatever will I do" She laughed. The rapist was taken aback. She almost howled at his shocked expression.

"Oh you silly-vile-creature. You picked the wrong woman to mess with"

The sound of ripping and tearing filled the air. The rupturing of human flesh, as Ino shoved her whole arm into his chest cavity and straight threw his heart. He began throwing up blood immediately. Ino licked her arm. "Delicious". She laughed cruelly as the man fell to the floor and began retching.

"Is that what you were planning to do to me, human? Looks like i'm the one that raped** you**"

He writhed around in pain on the floor. Screaming, coughing up blood every time he did, Ino watched in amusement. "Die already" She ordered. Picking him up effortlessly, and digging her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck, life a hot knife into butter. He died instantly.

She snapped his arms legs and spine and threw his useless body next to the skip, for some other witless human to find. For the police to investigate. For them to find no solid evidence. For them to be unable to discover the cause of death. Ino stared down at her blood stained skirt and spaghetti strap top. Good job she was wearing all black. It made the blood less noticeable. She smiled. _Just desserts I say. Looks like his actions finally caught up with him. _

"My lady did it work?" Enquired a timid voice. Sakura appeared at the other end of the alley.

Ino shook her head. "Afraid not. I'm still not content with human blood" She sighed wiping a dot of the red stuff from her lips.

" I wonder why that is?"

"So do I Sakura. That's why i'm here."

For four whole nights Ino had thought of nothing but the smell of that strangers blood. She had wanted nothing more than that hot liquid to slide down her throat and sate her. But that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't just wonder idoley into Nara territory and not pay the price.

"Its driving me crazy!" Complained Ino "I can't stop this blasted thirst!"

"You'll be alright my lady. Would you like to try drinking my blood again?"

"Thats nothing but a temporary measure Sakura. You know that, but thank you."

"My lady" She said with a small curtsy.

"Anyway i'm hoping that who ever he is, will turn up in any future battles. I'm going to participate in as many as I can. Once I've killed him. I'll no longer crave him."

"But my lady your father?"

"Oh Sakura, since when have I listened to my father!" Ino laughed. "Lets go home, i'm done here"

* * *

The Yamanaka Clan had a few 'supposedly skilled' intellectuals and tacticians within their service. Ino had to laugh at this. She could do a better job in her sleep! She would always attend meetings, as the future queen she was obliged too. So if that was the case, why was her father so against her participating in battles? It was one of the things in all her 300 years she'd never had an answer too.

"Lady Ino what do you think of the defences we've prepared?"

"Pathetic! Let me get out there and handle the troops. I suggest we strengthen our defences at-"

"Ino no!" Overruled her father. "I told you, you would not go into battle any more"

"I'm more than capable father!"

"I don't doubt your abilities my dear. Its just that you have other matters to attend to"

"Oh yea. And what matters would they be? I'd like to know!"

He looked around his subjects as if searching for their support. But gave up. He sighed and flicked his finger, the notes, solid stone war models and empty goblets drained of their bloody contents, tidied themselves up."I'm sorry gentlemen but the meeting is adjourned. I must have a long over due talk with my daughter. I apologise, we will continue this tomorrow"

The 'gentlemen' appeared to be more relived than sorry to get out of the meeting, which had been going on for four hours. And Ino had to admit she felt the same. She hated the discussing, the debating. All talk and no action, she'd rather be at the heart of it. Immersed in the heat of battle. She felt more at home there than anywhere else. "What is it father?" She was intrigued now, what was it that her father had been putting off for... a few years she guessed, he'd been acting differently towards her over the last decade, more careful around her. Asking if she fed regularly enough, if she was content with life. Which was a strange question to ask. She had everything she ever wanted.

"Ino" He tone was unusually serious a huge contrast to his usual blasé attitude over things. "You are getting to that stage in your life now, when, and I realise. You are not a child anymore. I can't indulge you as much as I once did." He sighed searching for the words. "Don't you get lonely?" He asked.

"Father. What on earth are you talking about? How could I ever get lonely? I have Sakura and surely you haven't **only just** noticed I'm no longer a child?"

"I don't mean it like that" He sighed "I mean, **boys**!"

If Ino could have physically blushed she would have. So that's what this was about. 'The awkward boy talk' fathers and daughters had to endure.

"Father your a few decades too late for lecturing me on boys"

"Oh. Do you have someone you haven't told me about then? Is he pure blood?"

"No!" She said all too quickly. There was a second silence. "I just mean I know...you know. About all that stuff " She admitted. Avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ah I see. Well do you dream of getting married?" He asked.

Ino felt the heat rise up her neck, heat that would never produce a blush.

"Doesn't every woman?" She said thoroughly embarrassed now. She'd never had a conversation of this kind with her father before.

"Yes. I suppose that's a silly question. Well the real truth of the matter is. We have some guests that will arrive in exactly six months time."

"Guests?"

"Yes Guests. Very important guests Ino"

Ino felt sudden irritation. "Don't even tell me you've invited aload of mangy werew-"

"Ino listen to me! No werewolves. No wizards. Only two extremely powerful vampire clans , besides from ourselves, two of the most powerful Clan's in the country, are coming here! The Akemichi's and The Uchiha's."

"Their coming here? But why?"

"Well thats where you come in my dear. Both the Lord of the Uchiha Clan, Lord Sasuke Uchiha and heir to the Akemichi Clan Lord Chouji Akemichi, have expressed interest in you."

Ino was stunned into absolute silence.

"I would like you to pick one to become your suitor, fiancée and eventually your future husband"

"W-what?" Ino felt her comfortable world break apart in one painful moment.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled an expensive cigarette from the packet. And chuckled. He had just had both his appetites satisfied, but it still wasn't enough. When he found 'her' the one who'd plagued his mind for the last 4 days he'd do the same. **Both appetites**. Now that was an appealing thought. He took a drag and flicked the ash out of the window of his Bugatti Veyron. For a vampire he liked his human indulgences. Especially cars, which he had a whole collection of vintage vehicles dating back from the 1920's. But the Bugatti was his current favourite. Lord Shikamaru Nara was not concerned with the old rites and ways of the vampires, despite being one himself. He got out of his flash care and threw the black bin bag which contained the remains of the prostitute into the canal. That was another thing he hated with a passion, cleaning up after himself, and moreover the 'hunt'. He preferred his prey to be 'caught for him' that's what servants were for. His predominate lazy nature was the element that made him as he was now, such as going after hookers who were easy pickings. When he took over the Nara Clan thrown he'd get rid of the tried, tested, old ways and bring in new ones. One of them being that he'd annihilate anyone who got in his way. Including those troublesome Yamanaka's.

He got back in the his car and drove off at full speed out of the city. The war with the Yamanaka's was the bane of his life, and had been going on as long as he could remember, he was 320 years old, and he, and every solider that fought along side him, didn't know the cause. Shikamaru had obligations to the Nara Clan as he was heir to the thrown. But the rest of them...Why did they chose to fight a war, who's cause was unknown to them? This often baffled him. From what he could gather only a few of the elder vampires knew the reason why the war was ignited in the first place, and none of them felt like sharing. Something else that got under his nose was his fathers apparent reluctance at invading their enemy's territory! True he'd been more active than not of late, but he'd tried to get to the bottom of it many times and just came up empty handed.

He drove back to the fortress of the Nara castle in irritated thought. And he wondered if his father had got to the discover the identity of the 'mystery woman' he'd met on the battle field. He said he'd been working on finding out who it was, searching old archives for any female vampires in the Yamanaka Clan, who could posses the type of training his foe did. But his father had no luck as of yet. He tried it one night himself, but quickly became bored, re-reading things he already knew, so he'd given up. He parked his beloved car in the vast garage next to his never-ending collection, and went to meet his father.

"Any Luck?"

"No son, I'm afraid not"

Shikamaru tutted, he heard his father laugh. "Your always so impatient son. What is it with you young? You've got thousands of years ahead of you, yet you want to know everything now. It is said that patience is a virtue you know."

"Yes, a virtue I don't have"

"Clearly." He smiled "But don't worry preparations are being made"

"Preparations?"

"For battle" He said calmly. "I've grown rather board sitting on my thrown all day. Besides i'm rather curious about your little friend" He smiled.

"Father you just said you had no luck. Do you know who she was?"

"I have a hunch, but it must be proved or disproved first of course."

"Then who do you believe it to be."

"I'm afraid...I can't tell you that son"

* * *

Aha ha cliffhanger xD


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru stormed infuriated, to the solitude of his room. **Now** he was angry. What was once simmering frustration had become white hot lividness with his father. He kicked his steel door with unjudged vampiric force causing a big dent to form. But that was the least of his concerns. He slumped on the edge of his bed, in the darkened room, clenching his teeth and fists together, he needed an outlet or there would be consequences. The taste of blood percolated his mouth where his fangs had sunk into his lip. Four days of attempting to yield the truth from his father, and he had come up empty handed. What was it exactly his father was keeping from him? Why was he not allowed to know the identity of the woman he had fought against? The anger spread from his fists and through his veins, a force devouring everything in its path. He'd been pushed to the limits. His eyes flashed a dangerous red, he was slowly losing control of his senses. He needed to rip, to tear, to kill. It was the only thing that could quell the fire inside... Suddenly Shikamaru heard lithe footsteps make their way quickly down the hall, his room was situated on.

"Shikamaru my dear child"

There stood his mother a shining Greek Goddess in his doorway. Her tall slim frame adorned with a beautiful white dress and decorated with an assortment of ancient, shiny gold jewellery.

"Hello mother"

"I sensed you were troubled my precious boy."

His mother had the uncanny ability to read peoples emotions, while he had the power to control others using their shadow as a weapon against them.

"I see you are. Your eyes..." She trailed off. "You must get rid of your unwanted anger my child, it does no good to keep it pent up so"

"I know, but father..."

"Won't share his thoughts" She finished for him. "I know its rather infuriating at times, but he has his reasons" She smiled, tucking a piece of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but this is different. I want to know who father thinks she is. I also want to know what started this fucking war in the first place!"

"Language dear"

"You know what started it mother! I know you do! Why can I not know?"

Yoshino made her way over to her son and stroked his cheek. She sighed "My dear I would love to tell you myself. But I'm afraid I can't. There are reasons why you father acts the way he does, you'll know why when the time comes. If your patient I'm sure-"

"I don't want to be patient!" he snarled into her lovely ink eyes. He stood up stiffly. "I'm going out to get rid of this 'pent up' anger!" He announced "Before I kill him!" He stormed once again out of his room. Leaving his mother to hold back the sorrow that consumed her. Shikamaru quickly made his way to his vast garage. Anger pulsating through every cell in his body. He threw open the door to his Veyron with the strength of 10 normal human men. Not caring whether he did any damage. Money was no object to him., and drove off at top speed.

* * *

There was a shy knock at the door.

"Go away!" Said Ino for what felt like the 50th time at least, inside of four days.

"My lady may I please come in?"

"Not you may not!"

"We're all worried about you Lady Ino. You haven't fed for four days, surely you feeling-"

"I don't care! I've gone longer than four days without feeding before!"

Ino's acute hearing picked up the sigh that escaped her servants lips. But her grief was the only thing that played on her mind right now. The mysterious stranger and the thirst he'd stirred in her all but forgotten. Her fathers orders, 'pick a husband' swam a never-ending course in her mind. She should have known that she'd never be able to escape an obligation like that. Her father kept closely to vampiric traditions. And that included his views on unions between vampires. Pure bloods should marry other pure bloods and that half bloods (created vampires) should do likewise. In a way she agreed with her father on this notion, she herself had uttermost respect for tradition, but she wasn't a common pureblood, she was royalty. If she was to be Queen of her clan someday, then it should be her decision to whom she would marry, of course he would be a pureblood, and most likely royalty, her father had no right to decide. But according to tradition..._Yea right! Tradition!_ All her father wanted was an alliance with one of the other clans, to help in aid of the war. And that was what had made her inwardly angry, because like it or not she could never betray her fathers wishes. She was all he had left in this world.

Ino sighed. "Sakura I know your still out there" The silly girl hadn't left the door for more than a minute at a time, since she'd confined herself to her lonely room "You can come in. But only you, ok?" Sakura was her one and only friend in the world. No one could understand Ino like she did. The door swung quietly open as her timid servant stepped inside. Her meek demure was a hugh contrast to Ino's confident one. "My Lady what on earth is wrong?" The strained tone in which Sakura spoke, betrayed Ino's stony exterior. And she gripped her bed sheet tighter, a single tear ran down her cheek. It was rare vampires cried. "My life is over Sakura" She breathed out the sob, rather than submitting to it. The four poster bed she was stuck to, sunk a fraction as Sakura sat down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ino kept her back to her the whole time.

"My lady I'm not sure I follow?"

"My-life-is-over" She repeated bitterly.

"Please my lady" She pleaded. Still not comprehending.

"Marriage Sakura!"

"Oh"

There was no need to expand upon it. Sakura understood perfectly well what she meant now.

"May I enquire as to who?"

"Two suitors. Lord Akemichi Chouji, and Lord Sasuke Uchiha" Ino said, a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Have you met either of them before?"

Ino shook her head, and rolled over to face Sakura. "I don't want too" She said helplessly. A sob managed to pronounce its self this time. Ino pressed her face into the soft fabric of the bed.

"My lady" Sakura said with a hint of concern and amusement in her voice. "In all the 100 years I've known you, this is only the second time I've seen you cry" Her tone quickly switched back to pure concern again. "I know this must be a heavy burden on you Lady Ino, but it really isn't healthy to put off feeding for too long, you'll become weak if you do" Ino sighed. "Ok Sakura. You win. Lets go hunt, It may even take my mind off things."

* * *

Ino placed one slender leg out of the her red Ferrari , produced a large black umbrella to shield herself from the rain, and met the suited doorman. "This way ladies". Ino was wearing a figure-hugging midnight-blue strapless dress that reached down to her knees, and 7 inch black heels. Sakura accompanied her wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress with a small frill on the collar and hem, and more modest 4 inch, pink heels. Both had perfectly symmetric make-up. They had come to a different town than the one they usually hunted in. They had become bored with that particular one. They'd learned most of the faces, many had become wrinkled over the 75 years. Smelled the same smells, seen the same buildings, it was time for a change. Especially as in the not too distant future there would be a big change in Ino's life. The new city had a much more rich feel about it, a more refined elegance about it.. There were more high-class restaurants (like the one they were currently entering). More banks, and lawyer companies in the central business district. Grand hotels that famous humans stayed in, and the air there was far less polluted than the previous one. The only thing that bothered the two insanely beautiful women was its proximity to Nara territory, but they weren't crossing any borders they shouldn't be, and Ino had a connection in the swanky restaurant they were about to hunt in.

Both were given a menu when they were seated, which neither of them bothered looking at. There was only one particular waiter they needed to serve them tonight, and human food was out of the question."Won't the humans get suspicious we're not eating?" Asked Sakura with a degree of nervousness for their current setting. "Don't be silly. To them we just look like a couple of high society women, out for a drink at the expense of our rich husbands" She stopped abruptly at the word 'husband'. Sakura rebuked herself. "I apologise my lady! That was my fault!" She whispered frantically. Ino shook her head. "Its ok Sakura. I suppose its something I must live with. Sulking in my room for four days did nothing for me" She admitted. "The four hour drive made me realise that. However I must say, It may be a ways from out territory but I'm impressed, I could get used to this town" She smiled, looking around."I agree my lady, its a shame its so close to our enemy's territory" nodded Sakura. Just then the person Ino had been looking for caught her eye, and he caught hers. He abruptly changed his course from the table he was about to serve, and headed to theirs instead.

"My lady Ino" He greeted with a small bow.

"Hello Ryu. How is life with the humans working out for you?".

"Very well my lady."

Ino laughed. "How do you stand it when you get thirsty?" She asked shaking her head.

"I endure it, I make sure I am fully sated at all times. Speaking of which, what can I get you ladies?"

"A glass of the red stuff" She said with a wink. "The **real** red stuff"

The man named Ryu laughed. "Is that all. Would you like me to suggest a main course and dessert ?" He smirked.

" No thank you" Grinned Ino. "Me and Sakura have already ordered that" She inclined her head over to the corner of the room, where a group of 4 tipsy, attractive, twenty-something business men, were drinking, and becoming increasingly louder by the minute.

"Very well" He smiled. "I'll be back with your order right away" He left, taking the unneeded menus with him.

"He seems nice, my lady"

"Why, interested?" She teased.

"No my lady, I just meant he was nice in the normal sense of the word"

Ino chuckled. "Tonight, consider yourself not my servant, but my best friend, as you always have been" She smiled. "We have blood-ties after all"

"Thank you, my lady!"

"Sakura don't act so serious all the time!" She said rolling her eyes.

Two glasses half-filled with crimson were set in front of them. Interrupting the conversation.

"That was quick Mr Ryu" Commented Sakura.

"Very" Added Ino.

Ryu chuckled "Just doing my duty, your highness" he smiled, taking a quick bow "Enjoy your meal ladies"

The two sipped their blood slowly, stealing occasional quick glances at the table of their intended prey. In their ever increasing intoxicated levels, the young men were gathering the Dutch courage to soon approach the pair of breath-taking women, it was a matter of waiting.

"So, which one?" Whispered Ino as she leaned over the table towards Sakura.

"The twins" She answered instantly.

"Ah! Nice choice Sakura" She smiled. "Their lucky their too cute to kill" Giggled Ino "Lets only take what we need!

"Yes my lady. It would be such a waste to end their lives" She smiled back, excitedly.

* * *

Shikamaru's brakes screeched to a halt loudly as a result of the deathly speed he was travelling at. A whole hours drive and he was still fuming, every bit as infuriated as when he'd set out. He had difficulty driving to the city, a film of angry red obscured everything within his vision, so that nothing had colour, apart from that of blood. His murderous instincts were still intact, it probably wasn't a good idea to have come here to vent his anger, but he no longer cared. His temper had consumed him like a fire and he only wanted to get rid of it. So what if he killed a few humans? He was a vampire, they were his prey, why should he have to hide what he was?_ Fucking Traditions. _

He opened his door violently and dragged himself out into the night. The crisp cold air didn't bother him, he could walk around bare-chested in the middle of winter and not feel the cold the way the humans did. He made a low growl in the back of his throat, the red still dominated his eyes, but he could feel it slowly boiling down, due to the over whelming need to feed. He was ignoring that however for the time being, he was going to kill first, his anger demanded it.

He walked round a misty street corner, to be looked up and down by a pair of dark, sleep deprived brown eyes.

"Looking for a good time" Smiled the hooker, flashing her leg suggestively.

"It would be wise to not antagonise my beast within, human" He said tonelessly, not meeting her gaze, walking straight past her. She was too easy to kill. To insignificant. Not worth it.

The hooker snorted. "Oh yea. I've heard that one before babe, comes with the territory!" She batted her heavily make-up laden eyes at him. "So how about it? You look pissed off. Think you could use some?" She curled a strand of her mahogany hair around her finger.

"Human. Do you know who your talking to?"

"Are you on drugs?" She sighed "Shame, I only serve sober customers, and your such a looker. Too bad." She flagged him down the street as he passed her wordlessly.

"Lets do it anyway! Even if you don't pay me much. I'm sick of having to screw pervy old, rich business men, your to good to pass up!" She smiled up hopefully at him.

"If I fucked you in the state I'm in, I'd end up tearing you limb from limb" He smirked.

With that he left her dumbstruck, pushing his balled up fists into his pockets, resisting the urge to use them to rip her neck open.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies"

The two looked up at the man that had just approached them. His eyes drooping, slightly red in the face. Immaculate black gelled hair, and supple skin. Dressed to the nines, he was a human that cared for his appearance, but not for his alcohol consumption. Small beads of nervous sweat began forming on his forehead, caused by being in the radiant presence of the two unearthly beauties.

Ino managed her most stunning smile. "Something we can help you with, sir?"

"W-well me and the guys-" he shot a glance over his shoulder at his cowardly friends "Were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Really?...Sakura?"

"It would be a pleasure" She smirked.

"Absolutely" Ino chuckled.

* * *

The thirst was taking over. The need overwhelming, now it was time to feed. His laziness had prevented him from entering the human world and hunting, and everyone up at the castle was far too busy with battle preparations to do the job for him. So here he was, in the middle of his usual hunting ground, against his lazy natures wishes, seeking out potential prey. He hated the human world, it was ugly in contrast to the realms he lived in.

He unclenched his fist, even when he'de killed that man leaving the club, the couple walking through the park, and the woman opening the door to her apartment, it didn't feel quite satisfied.

Shikamaru perched himself upon a tall grey skyscraper, and used his speedy site to scan his surroundings. A homeless man holding a cup of spare change. No. A bearded man packing up his small kiosk for evening. No. A middle-age woman with some shopping. Not that either. He sighed, wishing he had a preference of some-sort, moreover that he knew what his preference was, again he was far too lazy to attempt figuring it out. _Humph the worlds number one laziest vampire_ he thought to himself.

It was then he spotted his prey. Not perfect, but it was better than nothing. A male student he guessed was around 25 years of age, he was wearing a hat, scarf and thick Parker, shielding himself from the intense cold. He crossed the road in 6 slow human seconds, Shikamaru's gaze followed him in the direction of a secluded alley. _Perfect setting_ he smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The unfortunate humans limbs grew static in the night. A current, of an unknown, controlling force circulating around his person. He stopped dead centre in the secluded ally, unable to move. He gave out a short, muffled cry in surprise. The scarf he'd been mid-way through rearranging, fell to the rotten, wet floor, leaving his neck completely exposed and vulnerable as his nerves seized up painfully.

"Whats-wh-whats happening to me! I can't-"

A monster crept from the shadows. A beautiful monster.

He heard the footsteps, tap along the puddled floor. They were loud, precise and even, they resonated through the alley, like bell chimes in a soft wind. A pleasant smell filled his nostrils. A fresh smell that overpowered the decaying smell of the small alley he was currently frozen in. Oblivious to the fact his death was drawing nearer every second, the young man was struck by the beauty and awe of the human in front of him. No...not human he couldn't be.. Perhaps he was having an outer body experience, or was being visited by a spirit, a muse, an angel. He'd read about such things happening. A situation and sensation such as this, had to be otherworldly. His heart beat quickened in anticipation, nervous, with a slight hint of fear for the unknown.

His eyes being the only things he could move, he fixed them on the beautiful thing before him, feeling a jolt of fear and adrenaline. He was being granted a glimpse into a world, far different to his own, perhaps magical, an escape. The headlights of a car drove past and for a brief second it looked as if the being were bathing in a halo of light and shadow. Like a rich winter sunset where the only colour is a bright white light, before darkness kicks in, no pretty pinks or oranges before, just black, like the shadows. Incidentally the shadows were stretched towards his own person...

And that was when the fear struck him.

Some dormant, long-forgotten, primeval instinct told him to run, to flee, to escape. Because this situation was wrong, he was in danger, why couldn't he move?

He was prey before the predator. This man was going to kill him.

He struggled to move, but his limbs wouldn't listen, almost like an invisible magnet force were keeping them held exactly in place. By his sides. Neck tilted on an awkward angle.

"Who are-"

"If your quite and not too troublesome, I'll make this swift human"

His voice was like the finest silk trailed along water, it made him wanted to re-live the most pleasant memories of his brief human life again. The first time he rode a bike. His first sexual encounter, the excited feeling he'd experienced before his plane took off on that romantic weekend, last summer. The voice seduced him, gave him the sensation of floating, becoming lighter even through the constrictions of the strange spell that affected his movement. Surely a man couldn't be seducing him? This was insane, he wasn't gay!

The stranger walked-no...glided over to him. There were no footsteps this time. Just one graceful movement, like a leaping Deer.

The last thing he remembered were a set of deep crimson eyes, and then, for the brief nano second that was left of his life, he brain sent out one last painful warning, that he should not be here, that he should run, it was in vain of course. A prey cannot outmanoeuvre the predator. It was ridiculous to think so, a law of nature set in stone.

The sharp stinging feeling hit his throbbing neck artery, on the soft, fleshy tissue of his neck. And then he was away, riding on a sea of joy and ecstasy , his body and soul fighting a battle to see who would leave first, a feeling of detachment from the world. He wanted this, to be free, to live this feeling for ever. The rush was amazing. The blood seemed to flow across his cheeks, whistling through his ears. And made the hairs on his arms and neck stand up in excitement.

His eye site became blurry as he shut them. But heaven...really did exist.

Some time later his drained carcass, fell to the festering slimy concrete of the alley...

Shikamaru yawned, he was still a little pent up, but nothing he couldn't handle now. Unless something else were to come along and disturb the peace.

He made his way back in the direction he came from, heading back to the car.

I_ might even see that hooker again, she would be quite fitting for dessert_. He smirked to himself.

He shoved his hands back into his smart jeans pocket, he hated the way the 'human' fabric felt and smelled against his skin. But it was a minor irritation and he had to admit that some of them actually had a good sense of style...sometimes.

He smirked and pulled up the collar on his crisp white shirt, that clashed attractively against his tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair. It was then he noticed a small speck of his previous victims blood staining the left side of his collar. He tutted. He really liked that shirt too.

He rubbed at the still damp liquid, spreading the liquid down his long index finger, he tested it against his lips. It smelt good. He felt a flare of irritation, because it hadn't managed to suppress the need for that wenches blood. Whoever 'the wench' was. _Stupid old man_, he muttered to himself.

He sighed and scowled.

Nearly every scroll that the Nara Royal library had on heir enemy's the Yamanaka's, he had read and re-read. Making sure he hadn't missed anything. Certain that if mention of her appeared in the stained pages, he'd know. But there wasn't. The Yamanaka clan barely let their women fight their battles, claiming it ended in 'tragedy' for families alike. He snorted to himself. Vampires are vampires regardless of gender. But it wasn't so much the fact he couldn't find out the identity of the nameless, faceless female. But that his father was deliberately keeping higher knowledge hidden from him. He felt the familiar flare of irriatation once again. But he would find out. Without his fathers help.

* * *

Ino giggled, and leaned over her seat in the taxi, to whisper something seductive into the young man's ear, causing him to blush sweetly.

_Oh how I love making men do _**my**_ bidding._

She giggled girlishly. Kicking her high-heels off, she slipped her slim legs under the man's, who she had learned was called Kenji. She rubbed her foot seductively up his shin. Watching his reaction pleased her. The drop of sweat rolling down his temple, his Adams Apple twitching nervously as he swallowed, hardly believing his luck that the 'beyond super model-status' honey, was coming onto him. Not to mention the reaction she was evoking from a certain 'area' of his. Not that his luck would be in there, no human had, and ever would get so lucky. Ino Yamanaka was a Queen, and a vile human would never obtain such a privilege. Ino began to rub the young mans chest with one delicate palm, causing him to gasp a little from the suddenness of her actions. She grinned to herself and took the opportunity to see how far Sakura was getting, and it was as she dreaded it would be...

Sakura was straddled across the other twin, engrossed in a full make-out session, without restraint, she had evidently got the extrovert of the two siblings. Its sickened her to the core at how she could allow filth to touch her in such away. One of his rough hands snaking up her lily-white thigh, shifting the pink material of her dress out the way as he went, the other holding the back of her head, keeping her mouth glued to his.

_Ugh! Disgusting. Then again Sakura you were human once I suppose. _

The other twin detached himself from his game of tonsil tennis with her servant and addressed Ino.

"So where's this club your taking us to? Is it down town? We don't usually go down town do we Kenji?

The more reserved of the twins nodded quietly. She liked this young human, the same couldn't be said for his brother.

"Yes. Its a great club. We've been many times. Its rather pricey though, so you better come prepared" She smiled using her full lips.

It was a lie of course.

"Oh honey. I always come prepared. Don't worry" He leered evilly, picking up on the double-barrel suggestion in her words.

She smiled sweetly.

_Silly silly human. I can't wait to see the look on your face, as you approach your death. _

She smirked inwardly.

_I might enter this young ones mind. Erase the painful things, spare him, and kill his brother... then again I might not. Silly, silly, baby humans. _

Ino looked at the lifeless body of the man she just killed and sighed.

_He was such a looker too. What a shame. _

The way his bronze hair still framed his angular features, his cheeks still having a mute colour in them, not all life had left his body yet. Yes, dying was more beautiful than actual death. Anything but a mechanical process. Would he become an angel in heaven? If such human-created concepts existed that was.

"My lady Ino have you finished" Said the slim pink-haired woman, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Spreading the rusty liquid sideways.

"Yes... and for gods sake Sakura, use a handkerchief!" She rolled her eyes and handed her messy servant a piece of cloth.

"Oh, sorry my lady" She dabbed at the blood around her mouth lightly.

"Hey Sakura"

"Yes my lady?"

"Did you even learn that man's name?"

"No"

The two girls looked at each other and snorted in unison.

"How could you let him touch you like that?"

"I was planning on getting him back for that...and I did" Smiled the pinkette wickedly.

"I gathered that, you've ripped his throat out! Chuckled the blonde. "Well, he deserved it anyway"

Ino sniffed the air to check no humans were around, when she caught a faint scent on the wind. A metallic smell that if she had not been sated at that particular moment, would have sent her into a rabid blood-lust. They weren't the only ones on hunting this night it seemed.

"Can I smell?"

"Yes Sakura you can"

"Then that means-"

"Yes it means-"

Ino stopped dead sentence. Another even fainter smell entered the equasion. A scent she was sure Sakura wasn't able to pick up on, because her own was so acute.

A second was all it took to work out whose.

_It was- it couldn't be! Not here!_

But the scent she had caught, was a scent that, although belonged to an enemy, she was intrigued by, and remembered with a slight fondness. One that was so crisp and fresh, and conjured up imagery of Pine forests and peaceful meadows filled with wild flowers... it was him! The stranger that had haunted her thoughts for days. Both his scent and his mystery. Now was a big chance, now was fate. She would chase it.

"Sakura! Its him!"

Ino ran boldly at once, out of the small park they had just been dining in, ignoring Sakura's pleas as she cried her name desperately, failing to keep up with her pure-blood speed. There was no-time to explain to her servant, if this lead her to the person she wanted to kill, then she would follow it to no end. Her stubborn pride as a vampire would ensure that.

Ino sped across the almost deserted main street, 9 inch heels buckling under the pressure. She stopped midway and discarded them quickly, leaving them where they feel. In a soapy puddle. She put all her weight into the balls of her feet and sprang gracefully. Scaling a 20 foot wall in one go. Travelling across rooftops was a much quicker mode of transport. When she reached the top she shifted her perfumed curls from her sight and sniffed the air. She felt a rush as the wind whipped around her. The excited instincts of a predator. The sent was stronger in an easterly direction, he was there. She ran for it, leaping gracefully over to the opposite buliding, her hair whipped about her person, she could still hear her name being called faintly in the distance, cries which were in vain.


End file.
